1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to speakers and, more particularly, to a speaker housing with a dual sided connector.
2. Related Art
A large amount of engineering has been placed in the design of dynamic loudspeakers and several different types of loudspeakers exist in various shapes, sizes and power ranges. A loudspeaker is a form of a transducer that converts electrical impulses into sound waves of sufficient volume to be heard by a number of listeners situated at some distance from the loudspeaker. Loudspeakers are often installed in various types of vehicles so that passengers of the vehicles can listen to music or other types of programming material while traveling to a destination.
A typical loudspeaker may include a voice coil that may be mounted so that it can move inside a constant magnetic field created by a permanent magnet that is included in the loudspeaker. A cone may be attached to the voice coil. The cone may also be attached with a flexible mounting to an outer ring of a speaker support. When electrical signals or impulses are supplied to the voice coil from an amplifier, the loudspeaker creates audible sounds.
At the present time, loudspeakers that are designed for use in various types of vehicles are designed to be either right or left hand speakers. When loudspeakers are installed in a vehicle they are typically installed on the right or left side of the vehicle. A speaker connection terminal included on each loudspeaker is configured for either the right or left side of the vehicle. When loudspeakers are designed to have speaker connection terminals that face either the right or left side, manufacturers are required to build two different speakers that have speaker connection terminals facing different directions even though all of the components of the loudspeakers otherwise remain the same. As such, a need exists for a loudspeaker assembly that has a speaker connection terminal that may be compatible for installation in either the right or left side of the vehicle without the need for manufacturing right and left hand speakers.